Because you live
by teamtwihard
Summary: Djaq was never killed in the crusades. Sent to England as a slave, it's him who now helps Robin. But as he returns in season two, what has happened to Saffiyya?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I have several other stories on the go but this little idea has been in my head for months and after spending around a month looking through every single story to see it has been done before, I have pushed myself to write some of this up, so I hope you guys all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Though I am British (and proud of it!) I, unfortunately do not own Robin Hood. If I did Marian wouldn't have been killed off and Djaq and will would have gone back to England, also Kate would have been shot. **

**Summary: What if Djaq, the real Djaq, wasn't killed in the crusades? He was sold as a slave and Saffiya stayed with Bassam. How would this have changed the season 2 finale? **

Acre

Djaq gripped his sword and readied himself by the door.

"Djaq, don't. Come with us" Djaq looked to Bassam and whispered

"Take her to your house and hide her. Look after her for me" The man nodded and grabbed her arm. His sister moved and hugged Djaq quickly before saying

"Please come with us. You don't have to fight" Djaq kissed his sisters forehead and pushed her to the man, who wrapped his arms around her and began to walk them to the passage out of the house.

"Hoşçakal kardeşim" He whispered before the door opened with force and several of the king's guard made their way into the room, swords drawn. Djaq gripped his sword tighter and began his attack. As the metal of his sword struck another's, he did not notice the soldier behind him until a starburst of pain split through his head and his vision went slowly back.

*/*/*

When he awoke, Djaq was stripped of his sword and his hands were tightly bound. He watched confused as money was exchanged between one of the soldiers and a greasy looking man. It was then, that Djaq noticed where his location was, a dockyard just outside of Acre. He looked around, panicked, before realising that he was not the only one captured. There were several other men, some barely holding onto awareness. He began to slowly calm himself inside, He knew that Saffiyya was safe with Bassam and that he would keep her safe. With that thought, as he was roughly led into the ship, he wasn't scared by his fate.

*/*/*

A month later

Djaq tried to close his eyes again the rocking of the cart along the road. He had adapted to this Englishman's routine, water scarcely given in the morning then nothing but the rocking of the cart for hours until he wanted to stop. A bang reverberated through the carriage and Djaq jolted up and began to pay attention, thank Allah that his father coached Saffiya and himself to understand the English language. The man cursed before it went silent for a second. The man cursed once more before shouting

"Heap, rubbish heap and you! Rubbish heap" It all went quiet before the man spoke again

"Here. It's all I have of Value. Take it!" He heard as someone approached the cart before a new voice said

"Pretty. Not very appetising" The man next to Djaq groaned in pain and a firmer voice asked

"Livestock?" The trader grunted before saying

"Take one. Let me on my way. They'll work for you. They understand simple commands" The canvas was through back and Djaq looked into the eyes of a young man for a second before the canvas was lowered again.

*/*/*

Djaq wandered the forest alone, happy that he was free but lost in the forest. He had nowhere to go. The other men had run and there was no way he could pay for a safe passage back to Acre. He stopped as he came to a ledge and saw the men that had rescued him earlier. He smirked at the banter between the whiny servant and Robin before looking down at the rabbit he caught earlier and Saffi's gift to him. He hid behind the rock and grasped the circular glass, shining it down onto the wood. He smiled as it caught alight and ducked behind the rock. When he was sure it was safe he proceeded to throw down a rabbit and then another.

"Djaq, Come and join us" He stood up and made his way down to Robin before asking

"For good?" Robin smirked before answering

"I was thinking for dinner but if you want to stay, you are welcome to. Are you sure that you do not want to return home?" Djaq thought it over for a second, Saffiyya was safe with Bassam and he would care for her until it was her time for her to be given to a man.

"I will stay and fight the injustice that is here"

*/*/*

**This won't cover every episode. That would take way too long and you (and, probably myself) would lose interest. Let me know what you guys thought. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. This was originally meant to have been posted last night but just as I finish my laptop crashing and I lost all of it. Cue lots of shouting and swearing and by the time it was fixed I was not in the mood. Thanks so much to the two people who reviewed the last chapter, I loved reading your thoughts and they were very much appreciated. So this is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. **

*/*/*

**Two years later**

Djaq walked in silence through the path to Acre. It had been so long since he was here and he had forgotten about the sweltering heat. As he got near the entrance to Acre, he turned to look back at his friends. Much seemed to be panicking and asking Robin more and more questions about the plan, though Robin had gone over it several times on the boat.

"And what if the Kings moved on? What if he isn't in Acre?"

"Well, then we find Djaq's uncle's friend, Bassam"

"I'll go check upstairs" Djaq climbed the last couple of steps and looked across his old home town. He sighed in relief at the sight of the two men on horses before controlling himself. They were on a mission, his family could wait until after the King was saved. He walked back to the group to the sound of Much laughing at Allan and Robin telling him off

"Just leave it, Much. We just want to find the King" Djaq smiled at this before saying

"And Marion" Robin sighed before repeating

"And Marion" Robin looked back at him and Djaq gestured up the steps before saying

"Robin, I want to show you something" Robin followed him up the steps and looked down on the town. Djaq pointed to the two guards on the horses and said

"See those two guards there?" Robing nodded and Djaq continued "Saracen soldiers. That means this town is in the hands of my people. The town is under curfew and it will be dangerous. The bad news is your King will not be here" Robin nodded once more before replying slowly

"Right, we find your friend Bassam"

*/*/*

As Djaq silently ran through the streets of Acre he could do nothing to stop the flashbacks of Saffiya and himself doing the exact same thing, running from their chaperone so they could find their friends and cause various degrees of mischief. Djaq tried to clear his head of these images. Saffiya was not a child anymore, she was probably married off to a man worthy of her and had her own children to look after. Djaq was almost shocked when a guard caught him, throwing him against the wall and beginning to shout at him in his native tongue. As Robin dropped from the ceiling, Djaq threw himself forward, stunning his guard, who was not expecting the attack and managing to win the fight easily. Robin laughed in relief before staring at Djaq and asking

"Bassam's house?" Djaq took a fleeting look around himself, recognising the street and figuring out the quickest route.

"This way"

*/*/*

Djaq couldn't hold in his relief as he entered Bassam's home. In his mind he had expected it to be destroyed, Bassam and Saffiya no longer residing there. But it was just as he remembered it. Comforting and light, a second home to him as a child with the sounds of running water and the pigeons calling to each other.

"It's just as I remember it" He turned to take in the sight of the birds in their cages when a strong voice called

"Djaq" He turned to see Bassam standing proudly behind him. Djaq smile became wider as he replied

"Bassam" The older man strode to him and embraced him quickly before holding him back and looking him up and down.

"You're still alive" Djaq smirked at this and replied

"So are you" Bassam laughed at this before gesturing to the birds.

"Me, I'm always alive. My body may fall to bits but I'll still have to tend to these birds"

*/*/*

Will walked away from this reunion and began to survey the devices used to secure the pigeons in their cages. Seeing how Bassam had embraced Djaq reminded him of his own father and Will felt the guilt seep through him quickly, if he had never challenged Dan he would still be alive. He looked up when he felt someone watching him and was startled slightly when He noticed a woman stood almost next to him. Her light caramel skin almost glowed in the candle light and Will found that he couldn't look away from the deep brown eyes that held his gaze. Will stood up and moved forward to introduce himself. Before he could blink, the woman had dropped to her feet, swinging one leg out and sweeping his own feet from under him. When he could concentrate again, he felt a dagger under his chin and the woman hissing at him

"Who are you? What are you doing in our home?"

*/*/*

**So thoughts? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you? What are you doing in our home?" Will gazed up at the woman pinning him down, speechless until the dagger was pushed slightly on his throat.

"My name is Will Scarlett. I came here with Djaq" He watched as the woman became startled and turned to see Bassam and Djaq talking.

"It cannot be true" She let go off the dagger and stood up, watching as Bassam led Djaq through to another room. It was then, she noticed the other English men in the room. She turned back to Will and held a finger to her lips before bending to pick up the dagger. She looked back over the group before walking slowly backwards. Will held out a hand, as if to stop her before calling out

"Where are you going?" The gang turned and she froze for a second before turning and running out of the house and into the darkness.

"What is going on in here?" Will turned to see Bassam and Djaq walk back in. Realising he was still on the ground, he stood before saying

"There was a girl, long black hair and dark eyes. She just ran out" Bassam muttered under his breath before saying out loud

"I have tried with her, Djaq. She defies me every time. No man will take her and I am running out of options" Djaq sat with his head in his hands before muttering

"I did not think this would happen" Allan looked at both of them before saying

"I'm not being funny but who are we talking about?" Djaq looked at them before replying

"Saffiya, my twin sister"

*/*/*

Saffiya sat on the roof of an abandoned house, not far from her own home. She couldn't go back yet, she was so mad at Djaq and knew if she faced him it would not be a happy occasion. When they were separated she was so hopeful that he would come back to them, as time went on hope faded to fear and sadness, in her mind it was too late, and he was not coming back. Saffiya stood, brushing away a tear before starting her descent from the room. Now that Djaq was back, she should feel happy but anger coursed through her. He was alive and never came back for her, instead choosing to stay with men who he fought against whilst she was forced to bend to the will of society. She looked over her old family home before walking back to Bassam's, ready to face her brother for the first time.

*/*/*

Bassam stood by the window and watched as Saffiya slowly made her way to the entrance of his home. He had sent the Englishmen upstairs after one of them had made a lewd comment about Saffiya. He frowned as she came to him, head down at the floor.

"I am ashamed at your behaviour. Go to bed and be ready for Ishak tomorrow" Saffiya turned and headed for the stairs, looking back to see Bassam sit with his head in his hands. A tiny pulse of guilt shot through her. She had burdened Bassam with her presence for long enough.

*/*/*

**I meant to have posted this long ago and only just got round to it, so, I'm very sorry for the wait. On another note, I have started a blog on Google+. It's the ' .com' on it I'm reviewing books, films and fanfictions. I will also be posting spoilers of upcoming fanfictions of my own and when I'll next be posting chapters. So check it out please **

**Xoxo**


End file.
